


[Filk] Call of the Bad Goose

by CompassRose, epaulettes



Category: Filk - Fandom, Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: 80s hair metal, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, do not copy to another site/app, in a futile attempt to disguise the fact that this is square in my break, overuse of vocal filters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: A filk to the tune of Eye of the Tiger, written by epaulettes and sung by CompassRose.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge: Record a filk!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Filk] Call of the Bad Goose

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to epaulettes for permission to record this despite my warnings of vocal insufficiency. 
> 
> Dedicated with much love to EVERYONE ON ALL THE VOICETEAMS, an amazing, creative, exuberant crew of people who made the whole month of May a veritable EXPLOSION of excitement, audio and otherwise, and to the VOICETEAM MODS for putting this inaugural event together and doing who knows how much work behind the scenes to create an environment where we all could FLOURISH unrestrained.

  
cover art by compassrose

Listen or download here: [**Call of the Bad Goose,** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C_Sgq42NeUiazaqeEkNe-C1W_XwkGPX5)a filk by epaulettes sung by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google headbanging, their feathered mullet whipping the air? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**LYRICS**

Discord up, checking on Voiceteam  
Some free time before deadline  
Went to points camp, now I'm trolling for memes  
Or a filk or a rec for a pod

So many times, it's water fandom chat  
Or multivoice sign up envy  
Some of us have gone mad as a hat  
Others fight just to keep things OT

It's the call of the bad goose, it's the thrill of the filk  
Where the whole joke is honks in oddball places  
He's the mas-cot of Yellow but we're all Voiceteam ilk  
And he's earwormed us all with the call of the bad goose

Week to week, project to project  
Voices rough, stay hydrated  
We stack the points, till we don’t give a heck  
Manip crimes, pizza times, Gritty vibes

It's the call of the bad goose, it's the thrill of the filk  
Where the whole joke is honks in oddball places  
He's the mas-cot of Yellow but we're all Voiceteam ilk  
And he's earwormed us all with the call of the bad goose

Discord up, 50 new notifs  
Amnesty, here we come now  
Final weekend, but we’re not gonna stop  
Gonna plan for these memes to survive

It's the CALL OF THE BAD GOOSE, it's the THRILL OF THE FILK  
Where the WHOLE JOKE IS HONKS IN ODDBALL PLACES  
He's the mas-cot of Yellow but we're all Voiceteam ilk  
And he's earwormed us all with the CAAAALLLLL OF THE BAD GOOSE

The call of the bad goose

The call of the bad goose

The call of the bad goose


End file.
